Christmas camping
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: This is based on an RP a friend and I are doing. Della's going camping without her brother this Christmas Eve, however a dear and special friend is coming with her. Takes place during the episode, the Last Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

At McDuck Manor, Zack Webbendack was walking through the mansion. The duckling had a big smile on his face. He felt so very happy and cheerful. Part of the reason was because his guardians, The Beakleys, were going to be coming over tomorrow after a ski trip for them and their kids.

Zack Duck was walking through the hallway feeling happy for Christmas time. He had wrapped up a gift for Scrooge, he made it himself.

He wants to see if Donald and Della would like to help sign the card. He is walking around when he sees Della. He was behind her.

"Hey there Delly Del. Merry Christmas." He says with cheer.

Della, despite the holidays and festive atmosphere, seems far from jovial. She's carrying a rather heavy looking pack on her back that she seems to have just finished pulling together, and she's wiping tears out of her eyes. Hearing his voice she stops to turn to him, her expression one of confusion and hurt - but not because of him.

Heck, if anything, seeing his friendly face makes her feel slightly better. She was still feeling sad though.

Quickly she turns her face away, hiding eyes red from crying, and she speaks. "H-Hey Zacky… Merry Christmas to you too, but… I-I'm going out. You can come if you want, but if you stay please tell Donald I'm camping if you see him. I'll… I'll be back tomorrow, either after I wake up in a tent or I've caught that wide, red vagabond."

And with one last look back towards him she walks off and downstairs, heading towards the front door to go out into the woods. She felt such unbearable hurt and anger towards her brother.

Zack saw how upset she looked his heart sank. He then says following her, feeling sad for her "I want to go with you Delly Del. To me it's not much fun without you around."

Della was surprised hearing what he said, and smiled lightly in return to what he said. "A-Alright… Feel free to grab anything you might need real quick, I'll run out and set up the tent."

Zack smiles and nods "You got it Delly!"

He runs off feeling excited. He plans to get Alomos' almanac and other stuff. He goes into his room to retrieve it. However, when he enters the hallway, a voice calls out to him.

"Zachary..." a malevolent voice in the dark hallway whispers softly.

The duckling looks around, he then hears his name get whispered again. The young duck felt fear curl up his spine. He was hoping that he was just hearing things.

Then he saw what looked like moving shadows, panic swept over his heart. Zack continued on his way to his room, whistling. He tried to not look at the walls or anything like that.

"Zachary... Zachary, your mommy and daddy miss you..." The voice said.

"I'm not hearing this, none if this is happening..." Zack said to himself "It wasn't real those other times.. Its not real now."

The voice says, sounding like its right behind Zack "This is real, it will always be real... I will always be real... You know I'm real, have you forgotten?"

The young duck covers his eyes "No... No, you can't be here... You can't.."

The voice stops, then Zack uncovers his eyes. He sees bloody and torn dead bodies everywhere. The memory of "that" night coming back to him. He then hears malevolent laughter all around him.

He covers his mouth, muffling screams of terror. He then looks away, closing his eyes. The frightened boy breathes in and out. After one last time he opens his eyes.

He breathes a sigh of relief as he hears nothing now. He makes it to his bedroom at the mansion, as quick as he can. The duckling nervous.

Della is happy knowing at least she wouldn't be alone, though on the way out she ran into Donald again, the two ended up having an unsavory exchange before they both left in a huff. She refused to let him spoil her fun.

"Dumb Donald..." She muttered "There is no way that I'll let him spoil my and Zacky's fun.."

When Zack got outside to where Della was setting up the tent ( unsuccessfully, seeing as it was uneven and impossible to do by oneself ) he would see that she had given up and was upset again, looking at a picture in her hand.

But when she realized he had come out she tucked it away before he could see and faked a smile. "Hey..! Whatcha bring?"

Zack noticed her smile was fake, but he didn't want to push the subject, he said "I brought great grandpa's almanac and some snacks and juice."

He then gives Della a big hug as he knows she needs it. She loves how the hug feels as she hugs him back. He always knew how to make her feel better.

Della is interested to hear that the book had been brought, and abandons the tent momentarily to come over. "Oh, that's awesome..! I also brought food and stuff, but I really appreciate you grabbing it. Do… Do you think you'd be okay with reading together for a bit?"

Whether Donald is here or not, she at least wanted to have something of an enjoyable time. At the moment however that involved taking her mind off of their argument.

Zack smiles at her "Thank you Delly Del. That's good to hear, I wanted to make sure we wouldn't be hungry or thirsty."

"Also I'd love to do some reading with you Delly, you are my bestest friend after all." He says feeling so excited to read with her.

Della smiled, and pulled over a log that had been set out for a little while for them to sit on. Then patting it she waits for Zack to sit down. "Come on, Quacky - I wanna hear about another subject of your family's book. If you're sure you don't mind I do that is."

The boy sat down next to her "I'd love nothing better then to share another subject with you Delly." He opens the book and turns to a page "Oh cool. The terrafirmians."

Della happily scooted closer to Zack, though she was still upset by what was going on she was happy to be able to read this book with him. "Ooh - that sounds really interesting. What can you tell about them from the book?"

He smiles at her as she scooted closer "I'm glad to hear that. It says that they are a very kind bunch of creatures." He points at a picture of the friendly creatures that Alomos expertly drew.

There is writing that says "These, Terrafirmians as they call themselves who live in underground areas, seem to be a friendly and peaceful bunch of creatures."

Della's eyes widened looking excited "Wow! Awesome! The guidebook doesn't say anything about these guys."

Her companion smiled at her, glad that she looked so excited. He loved to read through his great grandfather's almanac of his finds and adventures. Reading about these things made him hurt less, something he was grateful for.

Della found herself forgetting about her hurt feelings over Donald. She looks at Zack who is looking through pages. She smiles gently at him.

"Delly?"

"Yeah?"

"In a way, I'm glad its just the two of us. It feels nice." Zack smiled at her.

Della smiled back "Yeah, I wish Donald was with us. But its still nice just the two of us."

This is the end of chapter 1 please r&r.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Zack smiled at Della "That's so sweet of you Delly Del."

Then he realizes something "Hey, where's your scarf?"

"Oh." Della replied "I left it a way back."

She then looked down, sighing "Hopefully Donald will see it, if he decides to come camping with us..."

Then, the duckling started to sob. Thinking back to her early argument with Donald was painful. She began to cry.

Zack looked at his best friend, tears welled up in his eyes. He sniffles he hates seeing Della upset like this. He goes over to his crying friend as he hugged her, holding her close.

This made Della feel somewhat better, she hugged him back smiling. She was so glad he was here right now. She imagined that it would be worse if she had been here alone.

"I know it doesn't mean as much, without Donald here... But I'm here for you." Zack said as he held her.

He liked the feeling of her hugging back, he petted the back of her head gently. She smiled at this. Sadly, she then frowned.

"I'm glad that you're here Quacky Zacky, its just. I don't know why Donald doesn't want to spend Christmas together." She said in a sad tone "He just wants to be alone, playing his stupid music..."

Zack sighed "Maybe he'll come around, at least I hope he does."

"Me too..." Della replied "Me too..."

"So what do you plan to do out here?" Zack asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Capture Santa for Uncle Scrooge." She smiled confidently.

He smiled at her "Oh I see, I think you mentioned something about Santa traps earlier."

"Darn straight." She beamed "This will be Uncle Scrooge's best Christmas ever."

"I'm sure it will, you are such a sweet person Delly."

"Aww thanks Zacky." She smiled at him blushing slightly.

"Anytime." he replied, smiling back.

The two sat together, enjoying each other's company. The two kept reading the book together. Della enjoyed reading it.

"I still like the Guidebook best, but this is pretty awesome too." Della beamed.

"Thank you Delly Del." The boy duck smiled "I'm happy to hear that, I know that Alomos would be too."

She hugs him "That's great to hear Quacky Zacky."

He hugs her back, loving her hug and how it feels. She lingers on the hug. Della doesn't feel the hurt her brother caused.

"_Selfish jerk... Him and his solo act.." _She thought to herself.

"Thank you Delly Del." Zack said.

"For what?" Della asked, broken out of her thoughts.

They had broken away from the hug. Della looked confused by what Zack said, what had she done lately? The boy duck smiles gently at her.

"For always being there for me." he started "You make everything better."

"Really?" Della smiled, blushing.

"Yeah." he smiled back "You're so cool, so wonderful. So very kind."

"Aww shucks.." she smiled "Thanks, Zacky."

Zack holds her hand "You're welcome."

The two ducklings then sit back down together, enjoying each other's company. Della felt her own troubles slipping away. She felt so grateful to have Zack with her.

Zack felt very happy seeing her smile. Della's smiles had always meant so much to him. He holds her hand.

Della felt him hold her hand, she smiled his way. Zack loved holding hands with her, it felt so nice. A quiet Christmas Eve.

Just then, Zack heard a series of low noises. He seemed startled by them, he looked around. The young duck saw nothing.

"Zacky, are you ok?" His friend asked.

"Huh?"

She replied "Are you ok?"

"Did you hear some low noises?" he asked.

The noises continue, both of them are hearing them now. They were coming from behind them, in the forest. Zack felt a chill in his spine, he didn't know why. He couldn't explain it.

"Yeah, I do.." Della narrowed her eyes "I wonder what it could be?"

Zack just looks nervous. Della noticed his silence, she looked to him. She looked worried for him.

He noticed her worried look, he tried to give her a reassuring smile. Della smiled back. She still felt concerned for him though.

"Its ok Zacky..." she held his hand "Its going to be ok, its probably just some wild animal."

He nodded "Yeah.. That's probably it."

The two just decide to sit there together. The noises had stopped, Zack sighed in relief. With Della, he felt so at ease. A sudden strong wind started to blow.

The kids held each other for warmth. The strong wind blew out the fire, putting it out. The wind died down.

"Great... just great, now we have to restart the fire.." Della groaned.

Zack smiled at her "I'll help you."

"Thanks Zacky." she smiled.

The two went into the forest area to find more firewood. Della looked back, noticing her best friend looking nervous. He shook.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"No... I'm not..." he gulped "I'm sorry Delly... I've just got a bad feeling.."

"It'll be fine." she stated confidently.

Then she noticed him, looking scared. Feeling bad for him, she went over to her friend. She held his hand.

"Everything will be ok, I swear." she smiled softly.

He smiled a bit "If you say so, I believe you."

She smiled back, the two entered the wooded area together. Zack breathed in and out, feeling at ease. He smiled at Della, who was looking ahead.

Seeing her smile, it always brightened up his day. It felt nice, walking with her. He didn't feel worried anymore.

"How are you feeling?" His friend asked.

"A lot better now."

"That's great."

Someone, or Something is watching them. The two youths are completely unaware. Della is looking around.

"I think we can find some twigs and kindling over there." She pointed ahead.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled.

The two kept walking, it was a quiet and peaceful walk. The boy had still kept an ear out for any suspicious sounds. None were heard, Zack sighed in relief. Someone was watching the two still though.

Della stopped walking. She was starting to feel as though they were being watched. She turned sharply, no one was there. Zack noticed this. He held her hand, she looked at him.

"Della? Are you ok?"

"Yeah... Its nothing don't worry.."

"Oh ok.." He replied.

The two kept walking, Della didn't want to make Zack worry anymore then he had been. She was hoping that her feeling was just her being paranoid. Though she had a hard time convincing herself of this. There was a look of worry on her face.

Her companion looked worried for her. He stopped and gave her a hug, Della was snapped out of her thoughts by that hug. Nonetheless, she gladly hugged him back. His hugs always made her feel better. It also was the same for Zack when she hugged him.

Della smiled at her best friend "Thanks Zacky, what was that for?"

"You seemed like you needed it." He gave her a sweet smile.

She smiled back "You're right."

They both had went back to their search. Taking great comfort in each other's company. Della felt herself forgetting about her fight with Donald. The worries about what else could be out there tonight, replaced those thoughts. If only temporarily.

There was someone or something out there. Keeping an eye on them... Breathing sounds coming from the person, or creature.

That's the end of chapter 2.

Please R&R.


End file.
